Eyes of Death
by Raven36
Summary: This is the sequel to The New Pretender. You MUST read The New Pretender chapters before reading this or you'll be confused.
1. Default Chapter

EYES OF DEATH

Sequel to The New Pretender

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the pretender characters. They belong to MTM, NBC and TNT. No money was involved and no infringements intended. The only characters that I have soul right are: Catherine (which has nothing to do with Parkers' mother), The PSR team -- Cole, Amber, Aaron, Nash, Mark, Olivia, Charlie, Joey and Alexia, Ambrose and Dr. Blake Valentine.

Whenever you see _italics_ within sentences where people are talking...it means they are talking through the phone to the other person. If you are still confused...watch some of the Pretender episodes where Jarod is talking to Miss Parker or Sydney. You will _hear_ Jarod's voice through the phone but see Sydney or Miss Parker on the screen.

Chapter 1...

At Jarod's home...

It has been 3 years since Jarod has been on the run. Him and his family were finally settling down in their house and relaxing. Margaret was happy cause she has both her sons and a new addition to the family, Catherine. Everyone was out back taking in some sun and just catching up on things. Catherine was playing tag with the clone Jarod the the older Jarod decided to call him Jay so there was no confusion. Emily walked out of the house with tea and milk and some cookies for everyone. Just as Emily settled in her lawn chair they heard a voice next to the house. They all looked and saw who it was, Lorelei.

Margaret called to her, "Lorelei, come on in." So, Lorelei walked through the gate along with her husband, Cole.

She went over and greeted everyone and so did Cole. Catherine and Jay were still playing when they heard Margaret call them, "Catherine, Jay come see who is here." Both kids ran to see and when Catherine saw who it was she ran into Lorelei's arms.

She was so happy to see her. "Lorelei, I'm glad your back. I missed you."

And Lorelei said, "Well, I missed you too. While me and Cole were on our honeymoon I couldn't resist in picking something up for you." Then Cole gave her a bag and she opened it up and there was a present all wrapped neatly with a little bow. "I'm sorry that I missed your birthday. So, this is a belated birthday present from me and Cole."

Catherine's eyes lit up and she grabbed the present, "Thank you." And then she started to open it up.

She opened the box and her mouth nearly fell to the grass. She took out a picture. She showed it to everyone. The picture had Lorelei and Cole in it and underneath it read: _To my little Pretender._ Then, Catherine got up and ran to Lorelei and gave her a hug and kiss and did the same for Cole. "Thank you both. I'll cherish it, always." Then she ran inside to put the picture in her room.

As everyone was talking no realized that Catherine still hasn't returned from inside the house. Finally, Jay said, "I wonder what is keeping Catherine. I still wanted to play with her." Then everyone figured out that she still hasn't returned.

They all walked into the house and looked around. There on the floor was the picture that Lorelei and Cole gave Catherine. The glass broke and was all on the floor. Jarod and everyone split up to look for Catherine. Nothing appears to be touched but Catherine was nowhere in sight. Just then the phone rang and everyone looked at it. Jarod walked over to the phone and picked it up.

The voice on the other end was a man's voice and said, "If you want your little pretender alive do as I say."

Jarod looked at everyone then said, "Don't you dare hurt her!"

There was a pause and then, "Don't threaten me, _pretender, _you have a lot more to worry about besides the girl."

Jarod calmed down and then said, "Ok. What do you want me to do?"

There was another long pause and then the man on the other end of the phone said, "Have you heard of Dr. Sydney Green?"

Jarod was a little shocked at what he said then said, "Yes. I know who he is."

"Good. I want you to kill him." said the man. Jarod couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't kill Sydney. Sydney was like another father to him.

"Forget it. I'm NOT going to kill him." said Jarod. When he said that everyone looked shocked and scared at what Jarod said.

The man on the other end said, "Well, then I guess you'll never see your little pretender alive." Then the phone clicked. Jarod just stood there and his face was white as a ghost.

Margaret walked up to him and touched him on the shoulder, "Honey. What is it?"

Jarod turned to look at her and the rest, "The man on the other end wants me to kill Sydney in order for me to get Catherine back." Then he turned around and walked back outside. Margaret stood there and then turned to walk to her husband. Lorelei saw that so she decided to walk outside and sit with Jarod. She saw him sitting there with his head in his hands. She walked over and sat next to him. She put her hand on his left shoulder and he sat up and looked at her, "I can't do it. Sydney has been like a father to me. I'm NOT a murderer."

Then Lorelei said, "Jarod, you don't have to go through with this. Sydney was like a father to me also."

Jarod looked at her and said, "If I don't do this, I'll never see Catherine again. Maybe not even alive!" Lorelei sat there while Jarod got up. He walked to the end of the yard but then turned around and walked past her. She got up and they both walked into the house. Everyone was sitting down when they saw Jarod and Lorelei enter the house.

"Jarod what are you doing?" Lorelei asked.

"I'm going to see where this might have been called from." Then Jarod pushed the redial button and listened. This is what he heard:

_This is The Centre.._

_Please state the reason for the call _

_And your phone number so we can get back to you._

_If you don't have a reason...please hang up._

Then Jarod put the phone back in it's cradle and turned to look at everyone. "He's at the Centre." Everyone had a surprised look on their faces.

In the Centre...

Catherine was huddled in a corner of an empty room. It was completely dark in there...the only light came through a window in the door. All of a sudden the door opened and someone walked in. The person turned the light on and stood before Catherine. Then said, "Come pretender. We have some work for you."

It was a man. And he grabbed Catherine and pulled her with him out the room. He practically dragged her with him down the hallway. Finally, he had enough and dropped her. Then he pulled her so she is standing and slapped her in the face twice. She looked at him and she had blood dribbling down the side of her mouth. Then he pulled her with him again and this time she went with him. He pulled her into a room. He turned the lights on and there in front of her she dreaded ever seeing.

It was the simulation chamber. He closed the door and said, "Here my little pretender, you will be doing work for us. We are trying to capture the pretenders that once existed here." Catherine looked around and then at the man.

Then she said, "Go to Hell! I will NEVER do another sim. If you want them, why don't you do the sims yourself!" She figured she shouldn't have said anything but it was too late. The man lunged at her and slapped her in the face again.

Then he said, "You will DO the sims! If you don't we will kill you!" Then he got up and pulled Catherine to her feet. Then he said, "Sit down!"

And he pointed to the chair. Catherine hesitated but then when she saw 4 other men walk in she decided to comply with their wishes. So, sim after sim after sim they fed to her. She was becoming the one thing that she didn't want to be.

That day at Jarod's house...

Everyone was still there saying goodbye to Cole and Jarod. Margaret wouldn't let go and Maj Charles had to pry her off. Cole kissed Lorelei and said, "Don't worry, love. We'll be back." Then they both walked out of the house and down to their car.

Cole must've called his team cause Jarod saw at least 4 black cars sitting by the road. They got in and Cole drove away from the house. Cole finally stopped the car by an abandoned warehouse and they all got out of their cars.

They walked over to Jarod and Cole and Cole started saying, "Ok, everyone. We have a BIG job here. Most of you already know about the little girl, Catherine that we took from here a while ago. Well, she was kidnapped from Jarod's home and found out that the kidnappers are here in the Centre. We need to get her out before it's too late." Everyone looked at each other and were talking amongst themselves. Then the original 7 that made the escape came forward.

Olivia said, "Well, Cole you know we will help you." Then Jarod saw a familiar face. It was Alexia.

"Well, I'm here Cole. You know I can help with the escape too." said Alexia.

Then Cole said, "Is there anyone else wanting to help us." Then he started seeing everyone raising their hands. Cole and Jarod were happy cause they have about 25 PSRs willing to risk their lives for Catherine. Then Cole started explaining about where everyone is to go and how they will get inside. Then they got in their cars and drove toward the Centre.

Back at the Centre...

The man kept giving Catherine sims. So far she has done at least 7 sims without stopping. After she finished the 8th sim the man turned it off and brought her out of the room back to her room. She sat on the bed and just stared into space. The man came in and sat down in a chair in front of Catherine. There was silence in the room for a few minutes and then Catherine spoke, "Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

The man smiled. "My name is Ambrose. And I was a pretender just...like...you." Catherine was shocked at what he said.

Then she said, "What happened? Why did you change?"

Ambrose looked away then looked back at her, "Because I killed many many people during my times trying to help them and finally I decided that killing was much better." Catherine's face fell when he said that.

Then she spoke, "And that is why you want me. To finish up." He got up from the chair and walked over to her and sat on the bed.

"No. It's not that I want you to finish anything of mine. I wanted you cause I remember hearing about how mean you can get and that you once were trained to hunt and kill." he said smiling. Then he got up and walked out of the room. Catherine still sat there and then her eyes started tearing. She was frightened cause she knows what will happen.

On the road...

Jarod and the 25 PSRs were driving on the road to the Centre. They don't know what is waiting for them there. Alexia was in the same car as Jarod and 3 other PSRs. Alexia broke the silence, "So, what if Mr Raines finds us."

Jarod looked to her, "Mr Raines is dead. He was killed by Mr Parker." She sighed and then looked out the window. It has been a long time since she was at the Centre. She shivered but it wasn't because she was cold. Jarod put his arm around her and she started to get warmer. She looked at Jarod and she smiled and so did Jarod.

Just then Mark said, "Well, Hell is right up ahead." Everyone looked and sure enough the Centre was starting to loom in front of them. In 20 minutes all 4 cars were parked in front of the Centre. Everyone got out and looked around. Nobody was around. So, they started going up the stairs and through the front door. Cole had his gun out and ready for anything. They all looked around to see if anythng or anyone will pop out at them.

As they were still searching they heard someone on the intercom: "Cree Craw Toad's Foot, Geese Walk Bare Foot. Ha Ha Ha Ha." Jarod stopped and looked around. His face was white as a ghost again.

Everyone looked at him and Cole asked, "What is that? What kind of song is that?"

Jarod said, "My mom used to sing that to me. I have no idea how this man could figure out that song. Maybe we should split up." They all agreed and they split up to look for Catherine faster.

Jarod was going from room to room and finally ended up in the simulation chamber. He looked at it and remembered what it felt like. He had flaskbacks of his time with Sydney doing some sims and saying that he can't do it and then able to do it after Sydney told him that he can. All he has to do is relax. He heard a noise behind him and when he turned around there was Catherine. She just looked at him.

He said, "Catherine. Come on let's get out of here." When Catherine didn't move he walked over to her and then he saw the gun raise in her hands. He moved back.

Then he looked behind her and there was Ambrose. "Hello, Jarod."

Somewhere inside the Centre...

Olivia, Mark and Amber were looking around the rooms and couldn't find anyone. All of a sudden some guys came up behind them and tried to kill them. They were shooting and the other guys were shooting back. Just then Amber fired and she shot one of the guys. The other 2 ran away. They walked up to the one on the floor and found out he was dead. They, went and started looking again. Nash, Charlie and Joey were looking and found more of the men and Joey got shot is the shoulder. Charlie was so pissed off she shot 2 of the 4 guys with no problem. The other 2 ran away.

Back in the simulation chamber...

Jarod is still standing still while Catherine has her gun aimed at him. Ambrose was explaining to Jarod why he decided to take Catherine and make her 'his' pretender. Jarod kept looking at Catherine but she has no expression on her face. He looked at her eyes and he was scared.

Then Ambrose said, "You know, Catherine. He isn't one of the pretenders that I want back in this Centre. So, why don't you go ahead and kill him right now, right here." Catherine clicked the gun and shot twice.

Downstairs in the Centre...

Everyone heard two shots so they all went to find where the shots came from. They heard a noise in a room and they opened it. There they saw Catherine and Ambrose at the end of the room. They turned around and saw them. She aimed her gun at them and shot. The shots came pretty close to their heads. But, before they could get a shot at her both Catherine and Ambrose ran out of the room through another door. They looked and there on the floor was Jarod. He was bleeding from two wounds on his chest. Cole ran over to him and tried to get him awake. But, he was unconsious. Cole and the PSRs looked up and saw two familiar faces: Broots and Sydney.

Sydney looked at them, "What is going on here? We heard shots." Then they looked down and saw Jarod. Sydney ran to his side, "We need to get him to a doctor."

Amber looked at them and said, "Well, if you know of an easy way to get out of here please let us know. Wait. You're a doctor, can't you do anything?"

Sydney looked at her and then said, "I'm not a doctor from a hospital, I'm a psychitrist."

Then Alexia stood Sydney on his feet, "Ok, Syd. You have been friends with Jarod for his whole life and now you're just going to let him die? I won't listen to this." Then she looked at Cole, "Cole, let's take him to a hospital. It appears that Sydney doesn't have the heart for Jarod anymore."

Then Cole picked Jarod up and slung him over his shoulder and took out that way...to the car.

Sydney ran to the door but was stopped when Alexia showed her face again, "Syd, you stay here. The Centre is where you will be for the REST OF YOUR LIFE! And if Jarod dies...I will make it personal to come looking for you."

Then she left leaving Sydney standing there sadden at the thought of Jarod dying. Before Sydney left he took one more look around and then noticed something on the floor. He knelt down and picked up a necklace. It was a Celtic Cross. The same one that Catherine always wore around her neck. He put it in his pocket and then walked out and locking the door.

At the hospital...

The group finally arrived at the hospital and brought Jarod in. Amber ran to the nurses station and said, "I need a doctor quick. This man was shot and might be dying."

The nurse took one look at him and then called for a doctor. A minute later a doctor came by to see what the nurse wanted and she pointed to Jarod. The doctor took one look and said, "Jarod." He looked at everyone.

They were all shocked that he knew who this was. Then he said, "Come let's take him to the nearest room."

He got Jarod in a wheelchair and wheeled him in the closest room and laid him down. He opened up Jarod's shirt to see 2 bullet holes in his chest. He took the shirt off and asked to sit Jarod up. He looked in the back and saw that the bullets have not come out.

He looked at everyone and said, "Wait, here. I have to get the operation room ready." Then he left.

The PSRs were standing around Jarod and looking at him. Knowing that Jarod is dying. A minute later, the doctor came back and wheeled the bed down the hall with the PSRs to the operation room. He got a staff to help him with the operation.

He told the PSRs, "Go sit in the waiting area. I'll come get you when I'm done."

Then he looked at Alexia, "Please trust me. I'll try to help him as much as I can." Then he left.

They all waited in the waiting room. Cole took his phone out and was ready to call someone but was stopped by Alexia, "Cole. Don't call them yet. We don't want to upset Maj Charles and Margaret anymore than they are now." He nodded and then put his phone back in his jacket.

They waited and waited. Mark looked at the clock and it read 2:30am...and thought _Jarod has been in the operating room for 2 hours now._ And he decided to go to sleep just like everyone else has. About an hour later the doctor came out and walked into the waiting area. He woke Cole up and motioned for him to come so as not to wake the others.

The doctor said, "The operation was a success." Cole let out a sigh.

Then he looked at the doctor again and said, "But something is wrong."

The doctor looked at the people in the waiting area, then back at Cole, "He lost a lot of blood. Nobody has his blood type. He WILL die unless we get him the correct blood." Cole put his hands through his hair and looked to the floor.

Then he looked back at the doctor and said, "I know of someone who has the same blood type." Then he took his phone out.

He dialed a phone number and waited. After 4 rings a voice was heard on the other end, "_Hello." _

Cole paused and then said, "Hi. Lorelei. Can I speak to Maj Charles or Margaret?"

Lorelei paused and said, "_Cole, it's 3 in the morning. Can't this wait till tomorrow?" _said a sleepy Lorelei.

Then Cole said, "No, it can't wait til tomorrow. Unless Maj Charles and Margaret don't want to see their son anymore."

That got Lorelei awake, _"He's dying?"_

"Yes. I know that Maj Charles and Margaret have the same blood type as Jarod. Please I need to talk to one of them." said a worried Cole.

Back inside the Centre...

Ambrose and Catherine walked back inside the Centre and looked around for the PSRs and when Ambrose didn't see any he brought Catheirne in. As Ambrose brought Catherine toward her room he was stopped by Sydney, "What happened?"

Ambrose looked at him and said, "Sydney it is none of your business."

"It is my business when you start trying to kill my pretender." said Sydney.

Ambrose came closer to Sydney and said, "Well, you should've kept a leash on him. He wouldn't have been shot then."

Sydney looked down at Catherine and she still had the blank look on her face as Ambrose pulled her with him. They walked leaving Sydney standing there alone. Ambrose opened the door and brought Catherine inside.

She sat down and he said, "You did good today, Catherine. Now, all we have to do is find Jarod and kill him." Catherine smiled. Then Ambrose said, "You sleep. You need the rest for the hunt of the pretender tomorrow."

Then he walked out the door leaving Catherine sitting on her bed still in her trance-like state. Then she laid down and closed her eyes. But everytime she did she kept seeing herself pulling the trigger and shooting Jarod. The nightmare of what she did to Jarod is haunting her.

At the Jarod household...

Lorelei woke up Maj Charles and told him that Cole is on the phone. Maj Charles asked Lorelei, "Why am I talking to Cole? It's Jarod I want to talk to."

Then Lorelei looked at him and said, "This IS about Jarod."

Then Maj Charles picked up the phone, "Cole?"

_"Yes. This is me." _said Cole.

Then Maj Charles said, "_Lorelei mentioned that you know something about Jarod. What is wrong?" _

Cole said, "Jarod has been shot twice by Catherine. He lost a lot of blood and we need you or your wife to come to the hospital and give him the same blood." Cole heard Maj Charles sigh and he couldn't believe what Maj Charles is going through right now.

Then he hears Maj Charles say, "_What hospital is Jarod at?" _

Cole said, "He is at St Lawrence Hospital. In room, 117. Please hurry. I don't know how much longer Jarod can stay alive."

Then Cole heard Maj Charles say, "_I'll wake the others and we'll all come to the hospital." _

Cole said, "Thanks Maj Charles. I know Jarod will be happy to see you."

"_Thanks for calling me."_ said Maj Charles and then they both hung up.

Back at the hospital...

Cole walked back to the waiting area and sat down. His silence didn't go unnoticed. Alexia walked up to Cole and sat next to him.

She whispered, "What is the outcome?"

Cole looked at her and whispered, "Jarod...is...dying." Alexia's face went white and she put her head on his shoulder. Cole looked at her and said, "Don't worry, Alexia. Maj Charles is coming to help Jarod."

Then he put his arm around her and she fell asleep on his shoulder and then he said softly, "I just hope he isn't too late." Then he looked up at the ceiling and seeing holes he thought that is what his heart is right now. Full of holes cause he knows there is nothing that he or the others can do for him. Then he started to feel tears in his eyes which he hasn't felt in a long long time.

Just as Cole was about to go to sleep he heard some beeping coming from the nurses station. Then he saw the doctor who was dealing with Jarod run past frantically. He decided to check it out. So quietly he got up and followed the doctor. He came upon a scene that he dreaded. The doctor was administering CPR on Jarod. The doctor starting using a defibulator on Jarod to get his heart going. Cole can't believe this is happening. He started feeling whoozy so he decided to go back to the waiting area. By this time everyone was up and they saw Cole in his whoozy state. Alexia looked at him and said, "Cole. What's wrong?"

They saw him start to cry and Alexia held him in her arms. After a time he finally was able to talk and he said, "Jarod...is dying. The doctor was doing CPR and using a defibulator on him."

Everyone stopped breathing when he said that. Just then the doctor walked in and he saw Cole, "Cole, what is wrong?"

Then he realized what happened. "Cole, did you see me try to get Jarod's heart pumping?"

Cole looked up at him with sad eyes and said, "Is...he...dead?" The doctor smiled and said, "No, he is ok. But, I don't know how long he'll be alive unless someone comes with his correct blood type."

Then Alexia said, "Thank you doctor."

Then the doctor looked at Alexia and said, "My name is Dr. Blake Valentine." Then he left. Cole was traumatized with what he saw.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

EYES OF DEATH

Sequel to the New Pretender

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the pretender characters. They belong to MTM, NBC and TNT. No meny was involved and no infringements intended. They only characters that I have soul right are: Catherine (which has nothing to do with Parkers' mother), The PSR team -- Cole, Amber, Aaron, Nash, Mark, Olivia, Charlie, Joey and Alexia, Ambrose, Ron, Dr Blake Valentine and Anthony.

Whenever you see _italics_ within sentences where people are talking...it means they are talking through the phone to the other person. If you are still confused...watch some of the Pretender episodes where Jarod is talking to Miss Parker or Sydney. You will _hear_ Jarod's voice through the phone but see Sydney or Miss Parker on the screen.

Chapter 2...

In the hospital...

Cole decided to go see his friend again. So, he walked out of the waiting room and stood outside Jarod's door. He sighed and then opened it up. He couldn't believe that the famous pretender that he has heard about is on his death bed. He closes the door and walks to Jarod's side. He sees Jarod hooked up to machines to keep him alive. He sat on a chair next to the bed and touched Jarod's hand and arm. Just then Cole sees Jarod's fingers move. He looks up and sees Jarod opening his eyes and looking at Cole. He tried to talk but his mouth was dry.

Cole said, "Shhh. Don't talk. Try to keep your strength up until your father comes." Jarod smiles and then falls back to sleep. Cole sits there quietly and thinks about the time he has spent with Jarod. He tried to imagine what Jarod saw during his wanderings looking for his family. Then he laid his head next to Jarod's arm and closed his eyes.

Just then Lorelei, Maj Charles, Margaret, Emily and Jay came running in. Maj Charles ran to the nurses station and asked, "Do you know where my son, Jarod's room is?"

The nurse looked at him and said, "You're the father of the man that was brought in with 2 gunshot wounds. Let me get the doctor." Then she pushed the button on the intercom and called for Dr. Valentine. Just then the phone rang behind the desk and the nurse picked it up, "Hello, St Lawrence Hospital...yea I have the father of Jarod...yea him and some other people are with him...ok...I'll let them know." When she hung up she said, "Maj Charles the doctor will see you in a few minutes. He's finishing up with another patient. Why don't you go sit in the waiting area just down the hall."

Maj Charles and the others said 'thank you' and then went to the waiting area only to be greeted by the PSRs. Alexia took Margaret's hand and sat her down. Margaret looked tired and was crying cause her eyes were red.

Maj Charles said, "Where is Cole?"

Alexia looked at him and said, "He went into Jarod's room and I haven't seen him since. I think he might still be in there."

Maj Charles said to Margaret, "Honey, I'll be right back. I want to see our son. Why don't you stay here and wait for me."

Then he got up but turned around, "Which room?"

Alexia said, "Room 117."

Then Maj Charles left. He walked by his son's window and looked in. He saw his son lying there motionless but he also saw another person with his head down next to Jarod. Cole. Maj Charles opened the door quietly and walked in. He almost stopped breathing when he saw what happened to Jarod. He walked over to Jarod's side and touched his hand. Jarod's eyes opened and he smiled. Jarod tried talking but Maj Charles put his finger up to his lips and pointed to Cole. Then, Jarod started to cry.

Maj Charles walked by Jarod's head and whispered in his ear, "Be strong. I'm here and I won't leave you." Cole must've heard everything cause he woke up to see Maj Charles and Jarod. He shook hands with Maj Charles and then walked out the door leaving Maj Charles and Jarod together in the room. He went back to the waiting area.

Back at the Centre...

Catherine and Ambrose walked back into the simulation chamber and sat down. He was so happy he couldn't control it any longer, "I can't believe this! That was the most priceless thing to see! Jarod lying on the floor in a puddle of his blood!" He looked at Catherine and noticed she had no expression. He said, "Catherine, what is wrong?"

Catherine looked at him, "I didn't want to kill him."

Ambrose walked over to her and sat down, "Catherine, you are MY pretender now. I'M the one that tells you what to do now. Don't let your feelings and emotions cloud your mind. Now, we will start your test with more simulations." Then he got up and walked over to a file and pulled out a DSA showing a doctor treating a patient.

Except he made it so that the doctor actually killed the patient. And Catherine will be that doctor. But who will be the unlucky patient? Once that simulation was over Ambrose found out by connections where Jarod has been brought to. He gave Catherine some doctors clothes and said that she will be going to St Lawrence Hospital. Then they walked out and into Ambrose's car.

Back in the hospital...

Cole walked back to the waiting area and saw Lorelei. She ran up to him, kissed him and hugged him. She then led him to the chairs and he sat down. Lorelei said, "Maj Charles was just here. Did you see him yet?" Cole nodded.

Lorelei knew that this is getting very hard for Cole to cope.

Just then Dr Valentine walked in the waiting are, "Hi folks." Then he walked up to Margaret and Lorelei. "My name is Dr Blake Valentine."

He shook hands with them, then Margaret said, "My name is Margaret and I'm Jarod's mother. His father just went into his room."

Then Dr Valentine looked at Lorelei, "I'm Lorelei. I'm Cole's wife. A friend of Jarod, his mom and dad." Then the doctor explained to Jarod's mother what was going to happen and what the statistics are.

Then he walked out to see Maj Charles. He walked in with Maj Charles holding his son's hand and tears coming down his face. He wiped them away and looked up at Dr Valentine. "Hi, I'm Dr Valentine. I'm Jarod's doctor." Dr Valentine and Maj Charles shook hands then Maj Charles went back to his son's side. Then he asked, "How is Jarod doing? Has he woken up yet?"

Maj Charles said, "Yea he woke up and wanted to talk but his mouth was dry." Then, Dr Valentine went to a phone on the wall and called one of the nurses to come to room 117 and to bring the equipment for blood transfusion.

A minute later a young nurse walked in with a tray. She set the tray down and took Maj Charles arm to another chair. Maj Charles was watching Dr Valentine deal with Jarod while the young nurse started getting the blood transfusion started. After a few minutes the young nurse was able to get a bag full of Maj Charles blood. Enough to hopefully help Jarod. The doctor shooed the nurse out and put the bag on the the equipment so that the blood transfusion will start. Maj Charles noticed the blood was travelling through the tube into Jarod.

Dr Valentine said, "You can sit with him a while. If you want you can even talk to him. He can drink some water to help his throat. The drinking fountain is right out the door and here are some cups." Dr Valentine set down a bunch of cups for Maj Charles and Jarod. Then he walked out of the room.

Dr Valentine walked into the waiting room where everyone stopped talking. "Well, I just started administering the blood transfusion to Jarod right now. So, it will take some time for it to start working. Right now, Maj Charles is in the room keeping him company."

Then Mark asked, "He won't die, will he doctor?"

The doctor smiled and said, "Time will tell." Then he left.

Margaret started to cry and Alexia let her cry on her shoulder. Everyone felt bad for Margaret.

Just then Nash said, "I want to kill that girl."

Lorelei looked at him and said, "Nash! It isn't Catherine's fault. She is a pretender, she was made to do this."

Then Nash walked up to her and said, "It doesn't matter. She should've known who she was shooting."

Just then Olivia said, "I'm going to get something to eat and drink. Does anyone want anything?" Everyone shook their heads no. She walked out and got a candy bar and a water bottle. As she started to walk to the waiting room she saw a doctor walk in. She walked past until she heard a name.

"Hi." said the nurse.

"Hi. My name is Dr Catherine Waters and I was told about a patient who was shot 2 times."

The nurse looked in her book and said, "Oh, yes. His name is Jarod. He is in room 117." Olivia can't believe it. Catherine is here in the hospital and looking for Jarod.

She ran to the waiting room and said, "We've got a problem."

Everyone looked up at her and Alexia said, "What's wrong?"

"Catherine, is here and she is playing a doctor and coming for you-know-who?" said Olivia.

Everyone were looking at each other and Cole said, "Ok, we need to keep Jarod safe so that he can get his body working. Let's try to fake her out." Their idea was to make themselves look like Jarod is up and walking around so as to distract her away from the real Jarod. As Catherine neared Jarod's door she heard a voice behind her and when she looked around she saw someone walk away. She started to walk to them.

Lorelei ran into Jarod's room seeing his father there, "Maj we have a problem. Catherine is here and looking for Jarod. Cole and his team are trying to distract her but I think she will figure it out as a set up and come looking for Jarod."

Maj Charles looked at Lorelei and then at Jarod, "I can't move him. He might die."

Just then the door handle started moving and both Maj Charles and Lorelei hid in the room. In walked Catherine. She stood over Jarod and said, "Well, we have finally caught you. But, Ambrose doesn't want you anymore. So, I'm here to get rid of you."

Then, Catherine took out a knife and held it over Jarod's chest. She looked at Jarod and her hands didn't want to move and before she could kill him she was tackled by Maj Charles. He got cut by Catherine still wielding the knife. He took hold of her hand and threw the knife to Lorelei. She picked it up with some kleenex. Maj Charles stood up with Catherine. She started fighting with him but he was just too strong. She tried kicking him but he was too smart.

He looked at Lorelei and said, "Lorelei take that phone cord and tie up Catherine's hands." Lorelei set the knife down and she pulled the phone out and tied up Catherine's hands. Then she shoved a hankerchief in her mouth to shut her up. Maj Charles and Lorelei noticed that the blood in the bag was out so they waited.

After waiting 30 minutes Jarod opened his eyes and said, "Hey guys." Lorelei and Maj Charles ran to his side.

They were so happy to see him alive. Jarod saw Catherine sitting on the floor tied and gagged. He smiled but he also felt sorry. Lorelei ran out of the room and found Dr Valentine and told him that Jarod woke up and appears to be fine.

Dr. Valentine walked in and looked Jarod over and said, "Yep. Jarod is doing better. He's still weak but he can go home, tonight." That was a relief.

Outside the hospital that night...

Ambrose and some of his men were sitting in their cars waiting. Ambrose looked at his watch and it read 9pm.

He looked over at one of his men sitting next to him, "There is something wrong. It's been 2 hours and nothing has happened." Just as the man was about to get out of his car they spotted the PSRs, Margaret, Lorelei, Maj Charles wheeling Jarod and Catherine who was still tied and gagged. Ambrose saw that and was very upset.

Then the man next to him said, "Looks like your little pretender failed in her attempt to kill Jarod."

Ambrose looked at him and said, "Not quite. Wherever they are going Catherine will still be able to attempt the killing." All of them got in their cars and drove away. Ambrose put his car in gear and drove after them.

Outside a house that night...

3 black cars parked in front of a house it was Ambroses' team. He called on his phone to the other guys and told them to get ready. In the back seat of the cars the men were loading their guns and they were wearing ski masks. Then they got out of the cars and the drivers drove the cars to an alley. Then they all walked up to the house and opened it up. They walked inside and looked around with their flashlights. Ambrose walked into the living room with his flashlight and shone it on a picture. It was a picture of Jarod. This is Jarod and his parents house.

As they were looking around the house one of his men said in a walkey talkey, "Ambrose, sir."

Ambrose said, "What is it, Ron?"

"They just pulled up to the house." Ron said a little nervous.

Then Ambrose said to everyone, "To your places everyone. I want them all in the house and then we will capture them. And I'll get my little pretender back once again." Then all of them scattered.

Everyone walked into the house and turned the lights on. They all went into the living room and sat down on the couches and chairs. They were busy talking when Ambrose and his team walked into the living room with guns drawn. He looked at Jarod and then at the rest of the group and said, "Well, isn't this sweet. Where is the girl?"

No one said anything and Ambrose motioned for one of the men to aim his gun at Jarod's head. Then Ambrose said again, "Now, I'm not going to ask you a third time. Where is the girl?"

Margaret looked at everyone and then said, "She's upstairs. The room on the left." Ambrose called on his walkey talkey for his team to come to the living room.

When his team came with guns drawn Ambrose ran upstairs. He opened the door and found Catherine laying on the bed still bound and gagged. He walked over to her and tried waking her up. She didn't open her eyes. He took the gag off and untied her hands. Then, he picked her up and carried her out of the room and downstairs. He walked into the living room and asked, "Who did this? What did you do to her?"

Maj Charles looked at him and said, "I did. I administered some medicine to her. She'll be out for a while."

He smiled and then it disappeared when he heard Ambrose, "Let's go. There is nothing for us here." When he was about to leave he looked at his men and said, "Kill them." Then he walked out with Catherine. No one ever noticed someone watching them in the closet.

His men aimed their guns at everyone and cocked them. Everyone in the room sat still and watched with scared faces wondering what is going to happen. They were waiting for the guns to go off. Behind the men stood Jay. He saw what was going to happen. So, he slowly and quietly walked over to 2 cages in a bedroom. In those 2 cages were the Dobermans. He said, "I need your help. Go, get the bad men."

Then he unlocked the cages and both dogs jumped out of the cages and ran to the men. Ambroses' men were about to shoot them when they heard something behind them. One of the men turned around to see 2 Doberman's looking at them while sitting. The man tapped the other man next to him and all of the men turned around to see what was freaking him out. They turned with their backs to the party in the living room and they pointed their guns at the dogs. All of a sudden both dogs lunged at the men and took them down. The other men aimed their guns but Cole and Maj Charles took them down too. All the men were down and Maj Charles looked around and there behind the stairs was Jay.

Maj Charles walked over to him and hugged him, "Thanks. We didn't know if we were going to get through this."

Then Jay looked up at him and said, "He took Catherine again." Maj Charles took Jay over to the couch next to Jarod and he sat down. They decided to think of a way to get Catherine back and out of the Centre.

Back at the Centre...

Ambrose arrived in his car with Catherine. When he stepped out he waited for his men. When he didn't see his men he walked inside the Centre still carrying Catherine. He saw Lyle. "Where is your men, Ambrose?" Lyle asked as he looked behind him.

"They probably got attacked back at Jarod's house. Here take Catherine. You have any sweepers left?" Ambrose gave Lyle Catherine to hold and Lyle looked down at the sleeping form.

He looked up at Ambrose and said, "Yea, we still have at least 40 left. Especially Sam."

Then, Ambrose walked into Mr Parker's office and called for the sweepers to come to Mr Parker's office. Then he left the office. He walked up to Lyle and said, "Your sister is working against us."

Lyle looked at him and said, "No. She still is working with us. But, I think she is waiting for Jarod to recover. And remember she can't resist helping our father out."

Ambrose looked at him and said, "What about your brother, Anthony?"

Lyle started to walk away and then turned and said, "Sydney to dealing with Anthony. Hopefully, Anthony will become like Catherine." Then he walked away leaving Ambrose standing there alone.

Lyle opened the door to Catherine's room. He then laid her down on the bed gently. He stood there and smiled then he walked out and closed the door. He walked down the hallway to Mr Parker's office and opened the doors. Standing and sitting in the room were the sweepers.

He looked at all of them, walked to Mr Parker's desk and then said, "For some of you that don't know, Catherine has been returned to us by Ambrose. Jarod is still on the run but he has been hurt in the process of getting Catherine out. We know where Jarod and his parents are hiding. Even Miss Parker. Now, this is the reason I asked for all of you here. I want all of you to start tracking Jarod. Please bring them in safely and unharmed. And I want you to bring Miss Parker back here. She belongs here not out there." As Lyle finished Ambrose walked into the room and listened to the rest of the speech.

Then Ambrose spoke up, "Also, there is a secret organization out there that took Jarod, his parents, Catherine and Alexia out of here. They are called the PSRs. The Pretender Search & Rescue. I've seen them. They MUST be stopped. I have a feeling that the clone is there too but I didn't see him. Watch your backs with the PSRs, they are sneaky but they are also dangerous. They are pretenders." When he said that everyone stopped breathing.

Lyle looked at him and said, "Are you sure?" Ambrose nodded his head.

"I found this out by going through the Centre records. All of them are pretenders. That is why no one here knew about them." Then Ambrose saw Sam he walked over to him and said, "You are Miss Parker's sweeper, right?" Sam nodded. Ambrose looked at Lyle and smiled. Then he looked back to Sam and said, "Well, then you and 2 other sweepers will bring Miss Parker in."

Sam smiled and said, "Yes sir."

Then Lyle said, "That is all." Everyone left but Lyle asked Ambrose to stay, "Why don't we go downstairs and see how the progress is going with Anthony." They both walked out of the room and to the elevator. They walked inside and the doors closed. A shadowy figure watched as the doors shut and looked around the hallway. Then walked away.

Back at the Jarod household...

Jarod was fast asleep in his room while downstairs Maj Charles and the PSRs were figuring out what to do. Margaret was sitting in her room reading a book and Jay was sleeping in his bed. Maj Charles figured that the PSRs can't walk into the Centre after what happened before. He looked at Lorelei and said, "Well, I know you don't want to, but it looks like you'll have to go back to the Centre."

Lorelei's eyes started to water and she clung onto Cole and said, "But, I don't want to go. My life is sitting next to me."

Cole looked at her and said, "Honey, I know you don't want to go. But if this is the only way to protect Catherine and yourself then you have to do it."

Lorelei looked at him and said, "But, that means if I go eventually I'll be hunting you and the rest of the PSRs."

Cole hugged her and looked at Maj Charles, "There's no other way." Maj Charles shook his head no.

All of a sudden Lorelei's phone rang. She walked out of the room and answered the phone, "What?"

"_Miss Parker, or should I say Lorelei."_ said a man with a Belgium accent.

"Hello, Sydney. What do you want?" asked Lorelei.

"I just wanted to call and find out how Jarod is doing." asked Sydney.

"_Jarod is doing fine._ What is the real reason for calling?" she said.

There was silence and then Sydney said, "You and the rest of your party are in danger."

Lorelei sat down in the dining room chair and said, "What do you mean?"

_"I found _out from Angelo that Lyle is planning on getting you and the party back into the Centre._ And that now I'm dealing with Anthony _Lyle wants me to make him like Catherine." said Sydney.

Lorelei's eyes were sad and she couldn't help but feel helpless right now. She looked at her husband and everyone in the living room. Then she asked, "What about my father?"

_"Your father is not here right now. _He had some urgent business to take care of." said Sydney.

Then she said, "Well, thanks for the update, Sydney. I've got to go." Then she hung up. She walked into the living room and said, "Well, when do I go back to the Centre?" Everyone looked up at her.

Inside the Centre...

Sydney was giving Anthony sim after sim after sim and Anthony was understanding them all. Lyle and Ambrose were standing outside the door watching everything take place.

Lyle said, "Anthony is not a pretender. But, he has been showing remarkable progress. Soon, he should be just like Catherine. A dangerous creature." Ambrose looked at him and smiled.

After the sim was done they both walked in and saw Anthony walk next to Sydney. Anthony is a 9 year old now and has grown up very much. Lyle walked up to Sydney and asked, "How is Anthony doing?"

Sydney said, "He is doing very well. He is progressing about as fast as Jarod did." Lyle and Ambrose looked at one another and then at Sydney.

Then Lyle said, "Well, soon little Anthony will become a second Catherine." Then they walked away leaving Sydney feeling a little worried about what Lyle said.

He looked down at Anthony and said, "Let's go back to your room." Then they walked out too.

Sydney walked into Broots' office and said, "I can't believe he is doing this."

Broots looked up from his computer and said, "What are you talking about?"

Sydney turned around and looked at him, "I'm talking about Lyle and Ambrose. They are trying to make Anthony into another Catherine."

Then Broots said, "Well, that won't go over good with Miss Parker."

"I know. But, I don't know how she will take that." Sydney said.

As they were busy talking no one noticed that Broots' office door was opening up. Broots asked, "So, how is Miss Parker doing?"

"I guess she is doing okay. But, I do miss her here at the Centre." said Sydney. Just as Sydney said that he looked past Broots and stopped talking. Broots turned around and his eyes grew wide open.

Broots said, "Oh my God."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Eyes Of Death

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the pretender characters. They belong to MTM, NBC and TNT. No money was involved and no infringements intended. The only characters that I have soul right are: Catherine (which has nothing to do with Parkers' mother), The PSR team -- Cole, Amber, Aaron, Nash, Mark, Olivia, Charlie, Joey and Alexia, Ambrose, Andrew and Katie.

Chapter 3...

Back in the Centre...

Miss Parker is standing in Broots office. She is wearing a short red leather skirt with a cream silk blouse and wearing a red jacket. Her lips were the color of blood. She looked at Broots and Sydney, "I'm back. Did you miss me?" Sydney and Broots' mouths were open cause they weren't expecting her back at the Centre. She had stileto black shoes and walked over to Sydney. "Sydney, I need to ask you something." Miss Parker said.

"Yes, Parker." said Sydney.

She looked over at Broots who was busy typing on his computer, then she looked back at him and got a little closer, "Do you know who Ambrose is?"

Sydney looked at her stunned and said, "Yes. He's a pretender. Why?"

Miss Parker looked at him and smiled, "He "used" to be a pretender. Now he is just trying to KILL everyone."

Sydney stopped and then said, "What do you mean?"

"Ambrose ordered his men to kill me, Jarod, his parents and The PSR." said Miss Parker a little worried.

"Well, you're here." Sydney said with a smile.

Miss Parker smiled again and said, "Yes. Well, Jarod's dogs saved the day. Now, Syd tell me about Ambrose." Sydney looked at her again and then looked at Broots.

Back at the Jarod house...

Jarod was up and walking around the house. He was packing bags left and right. So, was the rest of his family. Margaret, Major Charles, Emily and Jay all started packing their clothes. Finally after everyone was finished they all met in the hallway downstairs along with The PSRs. Margaret was sad cause she will be leaving her home. Margaret looked at Cole and said, "So what are we supposed to do now?"

Cole walked up to her and said, "Margaret, don't worry. We will take care of you and your family. You will be going into a special hiding spot. You and your family will be safe there." Just then Jay stopped.

He looked at everyone and said in a frantic tone, "NO! I WON'T LEAVE! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!" Then he ran out the back door. Everyone looked at him as he ran.

Margaret turned around to go to Jay but Jarod stopped her, "I'll go. Get into the cars. I'll be back with Jay."

Then he also ran out the back door into the backyard. He looked around but couldn't find Jay anywhere. He searched under things and even over things but Jay was nowhere. Just then he heard a noise coming from inside the shed. He walked in and there was Jay curled up in a ball and was crying. Jarod sighed and then walked in.

He sat down next to Jay, "Don't worry, Jay. Nothing is going to happen to you."

Jay looked at him with tears running down his cheeks, "How can you trust them? Aren't you worried they might bring us back to the Centre?"

Jarod smiled at him and said, "I trust them will my life. They are the ones that got us out. And no I'm not worried cause remember Cole is married to Lorelei." Jarod put his arm around Jay and said, "Don't worry, I'll be right here with you. I'm not going anywhere."

Then he looked and saw everyone in the cars except for his mom. She was standing at the fence waiting patiently. Then he looked back at Jay, "Why don't we get up. We need to leave here incase Lorelei comes looking for us."

Jay nodded his head and Jarod stood him up. They walked out the shed and over to the fence. Because the fence doesn't work, Jay climbed over it with the help of Jarod and their mom. Jay had a hard time climbing over it but he did it. Jarod on the other hand climbed over it with no problem. Then all 3 walked to the cars and got in. Jarod and Jay got in Cole's car and Maj Charles along with Margaret got into one of the cars with the 2 dogs. All 3 cars turned out of the driveway and down the street away from the home that Jarod, his sister and parents have always lived at.

Back at the Centre...

Broots walked into Miss Parker's office and sees her sitting in her chair looking at a picture. She looked up and saw Broots standing silently in front of her. "What do you want?" she said in a tired tone.

"Just wanted to tell you that I found a lead to where Jarod is." Miss Parker got up which spooked Broots.

She smiled and walked over to him, "Where is he?"

"He is at his home with his parents. Here is the address. But, you'll have to move fast though." Broots said just as she walked away.

When he said that she turned around on her heels and walked back over to him, "Don't ever say that to me. And I already know the address."

Broots swallowed hard and said in a shakey tone, "I'm s-sorry, M-Miss P-Parker, but Jarod might move from his location if h-he hasn't already."

Miss Parker looked at him and said, "Fine. Then, I'll be going to find Jarod." Then she walked out of her office leaving Broots standing by himself.

She got in her car and noticed Sydney walking down the Centre steps toward her car. He bent by her passenger side door and she rolled her window down. He said, "I'm coming with you."

Miss Parker rolled her eyes and said, "Who told you?"

"Broots did. But I forced him to tell me anyway." Then he got in and buckled himself in.

Then she drove away with her sweepers including Sam. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the Jarod house. She stopped and looked at the house. Then she took her gun out and cocked it. She walked up the front steps and peered into the window. She noticed that it was dark so she took out her instruments and starting picking the lock. Finally she got it unlocked and walked in. Sydney and Sam walked in after her. While the others walked around the house. She looked around the rooms and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. So, she walked up the stairs and looked into one of the rooms. She noticed that one drawer was open. She opened it and there were no clothes. She thought, _That's odd. _Then she looked in 2 other rooms and saw the same thing.

Just then she heard Sydney call her name, "Parker."

She ran down the stairs and saw Sydney holding something. She saw that it was a box wrapped in red wrapping paper with a pretty pink bow. There was a note taped to it. She took the present from Sydney and opened the note. Her eyebrows lifted and she just stared at it. Then she handed it over to Sydney. He smiled. He saw that it was crypted in another language. This what he saw:

To: My favorite predator

From: Your Prey

_Lieve Juffrouw Parker,_

_Droevige dat ik niet hier u_

_begroeten moet. Ik heb u een_

_geschenk hoewel verlaten. Ik hoop_

_dat het u helpt. Maar hetzal u niet_

_vertellen waar mij en mijn familie is._

_Gotta tocht!_

_Bye._

_Jarod_

He knew what it said. He looked up and saw that Miss Parker noticed him smiling, "What are you smiling at, Sydney? Do you know what it says?"

Sydney said, "It's Dutch. I can read it." Then he pointed to the box, "What's in the box?"

She looked down at the box still in her hands. She ripped off the bow and it fell to the floor. She then ripped off the wrapping paper and it too fell on the floor. Then she carefully opened the box and peered in. She took the top off and took the fluff of cotton balls and looked inside. She said, "Well, well, well. Our lab rat left me a clue." She looked at Sydney but he was confused. She took out a disc and held it between her index finger and thumb.

Sydney said, "A DSA?"

She smiled and then said, "There's nothing and no one here. Let's go." So, she, Sydney and the sweepers all left with her into their cars. They drove away with Miss Parker feeling happy.

Out in the open somewhere...

3 black cars stopped in an open area which made Jarod a little uneasy. Cole got out of his car and walked around. Then he walked straight to a bunch of trees and stopped. Then Jarod saw Cole call on his cell phone and the branches moved to reveal a gate overgrown with vines and branches. Cole got back in his car and drove past the gate along with the other 2 cars. Jarod and Jay looked behind them and saw the gate shut. They looked above them and saw a canopy of trees with their branches hanging over the secret road. The wall on the left side was very tall so it was hard to be spotted. Then Jarod and Jay noticed there was a huge building looming up at them.

Jarod said, "What place is that?"

Cole looked in the rear view mirror and said, "This is where we work. But, it is also a place to house pretenders being hunted by the Centre." Jarod sat back with Jay still clinging to him. The cars finally stopped in front and everyone got out. Jarod and Jay were reluctant to get out.

But, Cole said, "Jarod, please trust me. This is as safe as any place."

Jarod sighed and he got out but Jay didn't. He looked in the car and tried coaxing Jay out but Jay was too scared. Finally, Cole opened Jay's side and dragged him out of the car. Jay was yelling for Jarod. When Cole couldn't hold him Jay ran over to Jarod and clung to him. Jarod just looked at Cole. Then he turned around. The building looked just like the Centre. He noticed an older man walk out of the building. He walked up to Cole and shook hands with him.

Then he walked over to Jarod and said, "So, you are the famous Jarod. I'm pleased to meet you."

He shook hands with Jarod when Jarod asked, "Who are you?" The older man smiled and said, "I'm sorry. My name is Andrew." Then he looked down at Jay and his eyes lit up. "Your clone?" Andrew said looking up at Jarod.

Jarod was surprised and scared that this man knew a lot about him. He nodded his head yes.

"Well, nice to see you to, my friend." said Andrew. Andrew stuck his hand out to shake Jay's hand but he was too scared.

Andrew stood up and looked at Jarod, "Sorry. He is a little scared around people that he doesn't know."

Then Andrew started bringing everyone inside the building and explaining to Jarod about the building and the purpose. When they walked inside everyone couldn't believe the site. It was the most beautiful place they have ever seen. A young girl of 16 walked over to them, "Daddy, the rooms are all ready."

Andrew said, "Thank you, Angel." Jarod was a little surprised at the name Andrew gave his daughter.

Then Jarod asked, "What is your name?"

The girl said, "My name is Katie."

Jarod and Jay both looked at her. She was very beautiful. But there was something about her that seemed to give Jarod the creeps. She had brown hair past her shoulders. Her eyes were brown and she had a smile that was a million dollars. She led Jarod and Jay up to their rooms along with Margaret, Emily and Maj Charles. Each room was lavished with colors. But, each room had a different color: Jarod's room was white, Jay's room was blue, Emily's room was pink, Margaret and Maj Charles room was peach. Each had beautiful paintings. And each had a bathroom to themselves and tvs. Once everyone got into their rooms Katie walked out and down the stairs.

She said to her father, "They are in their rooms."

Andrew looked at her and smiled, "Good." Then he turned and saw the PSRs. He said, "Ok, now let's talk."

Then he led all of them to his study and closed the door. Katie was standing at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at the doors with the most famous pretender, Jarod. Then she walked away. She went into her room which was on the bottom floor, she closed the door and sat down on her bed. Then she picked up a picture and looked at it, smiled and then laid down on her bed with the picture facing her body. And then closed her eyes.

Back at the Centre...

Miss Parker, Sydney and the sweepers walked into the Centre. Miss Parker went straight for the elevator when she was stopped by Ambrose, "Where have you 2 been?"

He looked at Miss Parker and then at Sydney. Sydney didn't say a word. Miss Parker looked at him and then at Ambrose and said, "I thought that I was onto Jarod. But, he was gone by the time I got there."

She turned around and pushed the button to go down. Ambrose said to her in a low tone, "You wouldn't be lying to me, would you?"

Miss Parker looked at him and said, "No. I'm not lying." Then the elevator door opened and she and Sydney walked in.

Just when the doors closed she heard Ambrose say, "Good, cause I wouldn't want you to end up like your mother."

When she heard that she stepped in between the doors and said, "What the hell did you mean by that?"

Ambrose walked up to her and said, "Your mother had many, many secrets. Soon, those secrets were too much for her and they got the best of her." He said smiling.

Ambrose noticed that her eyes looked like hot coals staring at him but it didn't bother him, "If you have something to say, say it."

Ambrose smiled again and said, "Don't worry, Miss Parker. Your time will come. So, if I were you I would start looking over your shoulder." Then he walked away.

She was furious. She looked at Sydney who didn't seem fazed. The elevator door dinged on the 5th floor. Both her and Sydney walked out and saw Broots sitting at his desk on his computer. He looked up and saw them coming. He said, "Did you get him?"

Sydney said, "No we didn't."

Miss Parker said, "NO Broots! We didn't get him. Here take a look at this." Then she walked away to get a drink.

Broots looked at Sydney and asked, "What's wrong with her?"

Sydney looked at him and said in a low voice, "Ambrose threatened her. Let's see what is on the DSA." Broots put the DSA in his computer just as Miss Parker walked back in. She stood over by Broots and watched. The DSA was black but then a picture came up. It was Jarod...

"Hi. Miss Parker. I'm sorry that my family and I weren't there to meet you but you should know what is in my head already. I take it you're probably playing this on Broots' computer so hi Broots, hi Sydney." Jarod smiled his big smile.

Broots and Sydney both smiled at him while Miss Parker was clearly pissed off.

Then he said, "As you probably already know we are going somewhere with some special friends that you, Miss Parker, already know. I'm not going to give you any clues of my whereabouts cause frankly I'm tired of you dogging me everywhere. So, this is your chance to sit down, relax, put those delicate feet up and just take a vacation."

Miss Parker rolled her eyes and said, "Will you get on with this." Like Jarod can actually hear her.

Then he went on, "Anyway, you probably want me to get on with what I'm saying so here it is. We will be breaking Catherine out. You won't know when or how but we will. Catherine doesn't belong there nor do any of the others. Especially your brother, Miss Parker. And I'm not talking about Lyle. If you don't know ask Sydney...he knows everything. Oh, by the way, Sydney, if you haven't already told her you really need to mention to her about Ambrose. She'll have to watch out for that one."

When he said that she looked at Sydney and Broots. She couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing.

Then he said, "Oh also, I believe you got my little letter. I decided to try something different and being I know many different languages I figured I try this one. So, you might want to consult the little "paint" boy for clues on my letter."

Then he looked back and Sydney, Miss Parker and Broots could clearly see people walking around. Then he looked back at the computer, "Well, gotta go. We have to leave before you get here. Have fun. Bye." he said waving and smiling. Then it went black.

She walked over to Sydney and said, "Ok, Syd no games. What does the letter say and tell me about Ambrose." Sydney looked at Miss Parker and sat down.

Then he said, Ambrose was a pretender that was very liked here. He did all his simulations correctly and very fast. But he wasn't as fast as Jarod. Ambrose and Jarod came into the Centre about the same time. Jarod came to me. And Ambrose well, he went to..."

Before he could say, Miss Parker said, "Raines."

Sydney nodded. "Raines gave Ambrose simulations after simulations of the same things that Jarod got. Jarod's simulations helped people. But Ambroses' was to kill." Then he stopped.

Miss Parker said, "Well, what happened when he cracked?"

Sydney said, "It was the most sickest thing that I have ever seen. Raines took him out into the world and he killed many many people that Jarod saved. Ambrose escaped before Jarod and disappeared. Raines eventually forgot about him." Miss Parker couldn't believe the story that Sydney was saying. Then he said, "That is all I know about Ambrose."

Then Miss Parker said, "About the letter and what did he mean by the "paint" boy?" Miss Parker was confused with that statement.

Then Broots said, "Well, I believe Jarod is referring to the Dutch paint." Miss Parker looked at him and then at Sydney.

She said, "Dutch?"

Sydney nodded and said, "Yes, it is in Dutch."

Then she got up and walked over to Sydney and sat next to him, "Well, what does it say?" Sydney got the letter out and read what it said,

_Dear Miss Parker,_

_Sorry that I'm not here_

_to greet you. I did leave you_

_a present though. I hope it_

_helps you. But, it won't tell_

_you where me and my _

_family are._

_Gotta run!_

_Bye._

_Jarod._

Sydney smiled but it faded when Miss Parker saw that. She got up and walked out the room.

Broots looked at Sydney and said, "Wow. I've never seen her so upset."

Sydney said, "Yes. This could endanger her health even more."

Back at the building...

Major Charles came down from his room and looked around. He sees Andrew in his study. He knocks and Andrew invites him in.

Maj Charles sits down and says, "So, Andrew. What is this place?"

Andrew got up from his desk and walks around it to sit across from Maj Charles, "Well, this place is a secret place, as you know. I know it looks like a replica of the Centre but I can assure you that this is NO Centre." Maj Charles was satisfied with his answer.

Then he asked, "I don't mean to be rude but your daughter, Katie kind of made my sons a little uneasy."

Andrew looked at him and then said, "Maj Charles can you come with me? I want to show you something." Then they both left the room. Andrew came to a door and opened it with a key pad. The hard wooden door opened to reveal a hidden room. They both walked in and Andrew said, "I figured one of the these days while you are here someone was going to ask about something. I figured it would've been Jarod or the clone first."

Then Maj Charles said, "The clone's name is Jay." Andrew looked at him and smiled. Then they came to another door. He opened this one and Maj Charles saw rooms on 2 floors and he couldn't believe it.

Andrew said, "I was figuring on placing the clone...I mean Jay in this chamber."

Maj Charles looked at him and said, "Why? He is no different than anyone else here."

Andrew looked at him and said, "Well, he is a clone."

"So. Jarod loves Jay very much and Jay loves Jarod too. To him, Jarod is a big brother. I will NOT separate them." said Maj Charles. Then Maj Charles said, "So what did you want to show me?" Andrew walked to one of the doors and opened it up. 2 girls who looked exactly alike came walking out. Maj Charles was surprised, "Twins?"

There was silence and then Andrew said, "Clones. These 2 girls among everyone in this chamber are clones."

Maj Charles looked around and then said, "You made them?"

Andrew smiled and shook his head no, "No, it was the Centre that made them. We just either took them or they left and we put them here. They are safe and can do whatever they want. They are also free to leave if they want to."

Then Maj Charles said, "That is why you wanted to put Jay in here."

Andrew nodded his head then said, "But I don't want anything to go wrong between Jarod and me cause of this. I was just thinking of Jay's future and life."

"So, what do you call this place?" Maj Charles asked.

"I call it The PSR Center. Which you aleady know what the PSRs are." said Andrew. Just then a young girl walks out of one of the rooms. She walks down the stairs from the top and walks over to Maj Charles and Andrew. It was Katie. Andrew said, "Well, now your sons statement about my daughter. Maj Charles, I want you to meet Catherine Parker." Maj Charles eyes lit up. That is what made Jarod and Jay uneasy. She has the face of Catherine and Miss Parker. She is a clone.

Then he said, "I can't believe this. The Centre made a clone of Miss Parker? Why?"

Andrew shook his head, "I don't know. Maybe they were thinking that if they can get rid of Catherine Parker and the daughter then maybe they can make a pretender of them. But she was dropped off by someone so I cared for her." Then Katie went back to her room and Maj Charles and Andrew came back through the doors. "Now you see why this place is so secretive. Also, I'm a clone as well."

Maj Charles asked, "Clone of whom?"

Andrew looked at him and said, "Ambrose." Maj Charles was surprised at what Andrew said. Maj Charles nodded when Andrew mentioned why this building was very secretive and then they both said their goodnights and Maj Charles went back upstairs to his bedroom.

To be continued...


End file.
